


Distraction

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain tumblr prompts [12]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: 3+1 fic, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Battle of Scarif, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: 3 times Cassian Andor didn't need a distraction and 1 time he did.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Rebelcaptain prompt #12 on tumblr

**one.**

 

It started out innocently enough. The base had gotten hold of a shipment of meiloorun fruit, and everyone found themselves in the mess hall enjoying the welcome break from the usual gruel they served.

 

Cassian sat opposite Chirrut, the guardian regaling him with tales about the Jedi Temple, but Cassian’s attention was elsewhere. Two seats to Chirrut’s left sat Jyn, chatting quietly with Bodhi across the table from her. She was sucking the pulp from the skin, her full lips wrapped around the fruit. The noises she was making he could recognize anywhere, and when she paused to lick a drop of juice that dribbled down her chin he almost lost his composure.

 

“Captain?”

 

Cassian came back to himself very slowly, his vision once again widening, Chirrut’s face coming into focus in front of him.

 

“I know I may be blind, but I don’t need sight to know you haven’t been looking at me this whole time.” the guardian grinned knowingly.

 

Heat rose to Cassian’s face, to add to the heat that burned in other parts of his body, and knowing Chirrut was aware of that too made everything worse.

 

Chirrut only laughed.

 

**two.**

 

The briefing had gone on for what seemed like hours, Draven droned on and on without pause. Cassian had sat at attention the entire time, but Jyn was fading. She shifted in her seat, tried not to yawn for the fifth time. As she was uncrossing her legs, her foot brushed Cassian’s leg by accident. The contact almost broke his focus. She watched with amusement as his leg recoiled from her touch, and although his face betrayed no emotion, his hands gripped the sides of the datapad on the table in front of him.

 

Jyn smiled.

 

Staring straight ahead, she slowly ran her foot up his leg. He had nowhere else to go, no more space to move as the person on the other side of him had his seat right up against Cassian’s. She briefly felt bad for what she was doing, but she was bored, and watching Cassian’s reaction was exhilarating. It was by no means hot in the room, but she could see beads of sweat forming at Cassian’s brow. His leg was also shaking, and his knuckles were turning white from gripping the datapad so hard.

 

“Captain Andor?” Draven’s voice cut in. Jyn stopped immediately, dropping her foot back into place.

 

Cassian swallowed, blinked once, twice.

 

“Would you like to take over? You can provide us with mission details.”

 

“Yes, sir.” but he didn’t get up from his seat. “If you don’t mind, sir, I’d like to remain sitting.”

 

Jyn couldn’t suppress her laugh, coughing in an exaggerated manner to cover it up.

 

“Unorthodox, but that’s your choice. Go on.” Draven muttered, waving his hand.

 

**three.**

 

He’d taken to helping Jyn train the new recruits in sparring, partly because he wanted to better his skills, and partly because he liked watching her spar.

 

She was fluid and graceful, and even though it was violent, it was also beautiful to watch. The way her elbow would connect with a recruit’s stomach, and then in a flash she was turning, her foot jutting out and pulling a recruit’s legs out from under him. The measured way in which she would breathe, her chest rising and falling, sweat glistening on her neck. The way her eyes flashed with intensity, her lips pursed in focus and concentration, the alluring flush in her cheeks that never failed to catch his attention.

 

The punch landed true, and Cassian stumbled, realizing he was supposed to be sparring instead of staring.

 

“Oh Captain Andor, I’m so sorry!” the recruit was beside herself, eyes wide, reaching out a hand to Cassian to help him up.

 

“No problem, private, that was a good hit.” in truth it was a good hit, leaving him gasping for air, but one he could have easily parried if he had not been distracted.

 

“Again.” and this time, he tried to keep his attention on the recruit in front of him.

 

**plus one.**

 

“Cassian, you need to calm down.”

 

“I am calm!” and even though he wasn’t exactly yelling, his voice was strained.

 

“It’s ultimately Draven’s decision-”

 

“But it’s a bad one! You know no one would be better suited for that mission than us.” he paced the floor of his room. Jyn sighed.

 

“Listen, they need us here, the heat from the Empire seems to be getting closer and closer to this system.” she tried appease him, speaking in a calm and measured tone. “An attack could happen at any time.”

 

He didn’t stop his pacing, his legs moving almost automatically, a deep furrow lodged in his brow, and he muttered low under his breath. Jyn watched him, waited until he was close enough to her sitting on the bed, then grabbed his arm.

 

“Jyn, I don’t have time for this, I’m gonna go talk to Draven.” he tried to pull away from her, but she looked at him with hooded eyes, and he found that he couldn’t move.

 

Wordlessly, she grabbed his hips and positioned him in front of her. Her fingers deftly unfastened his pants, and she smiled as she saw that he was already getting hard for her. She palmed his erection over the fabric of his underwear and he sucked in his breath, so she pulled them down and took him into her mouth.

 

His head shot back and his hands threaded into her hair, and a delicious moan escaped his lips as she bobbed, working her mouth and tongue over his hardened length. She alternated between taking him in all the way to the base of his cock, and teasing at the tip, swirling her tongue around and around until his knees buckled and he let out a string of Festian curse words.

 

He couldn’t hold off any longer, and he finally released inside her with a groan, his legs shaking and his body going lax. Jyn swiped at her lips and pulled him down onto the bed with her, snuggling into his side as his heart rate slowed and his breathing calmed.

 

“Did I distract you enough?” she asked, smiling into the kisses she was pressing against his jaw.

 

Cassian thought back to the past few days, the fruit sucking, the foot play under the table, the sparring, and now this.

 

“I would say so.” he grinned wide, as he pulled her on top of him and captured her lips in a fierce kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My first stab at this 3 + 1 thing!


End file.
